Aphrodite's Dream Come True
by absentminded.philosopher
Summary: It's exactly what the title makes it sound like


Aphrodite's Dream Come True

(A Oneshot)

**I was bored today so I just decided to write a oneshot. Percabeth, obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any other PJO characters. It's a good thing I don't own them. For you readers, at least.**

Annabeth's POV 

A random, well, not entirely random thought was buzzing around my head, like an irksome fly bothering my sleep. It hovered at the edge of my thoughts, but I was unable to dispel it. It had bothered me since Grover told me a special something about Percy, something I now regretted that I heard.

When I was holding up the sky (That hurt. I have my strands of gray hair as a souvenir) Aphrodite had sought out Percy. Once I heard the name Aphrodite, I was starting to have second thoughts about this.

I liked Percy. Everyone in camp knew that, except for two people. Unfortunately, those people were Thalia and Percy. It pained me to keep him in the dark, but I needed to preserve my dignity. My mom would kill me.

I needed to tell him. I slipped out of my bed and slowly opened and closed the door of the Athena cabin. My siblings would kill anyone who disturbed their sleep, even if that someone was one of their own.

I strode slowly across the commons area to the Poseidon cabin. I opened the door quietly to see that Percy was asleep. I walked up to his bed and was about to shake him awake when I realized how tired I was. _I could lay down just a little bit…_

Percy's POV 

I had weird dreams. Aphrodite wove in and out of them, bits of her conversation with me floating around my head. I was glad that Kronos wasn't trying to manipulate me again, but for once, I wish I could have good dreams.

During my sleep, I had a strange sensation that someone was holding me. I shook it off mentally, thinking it was a side effect of Aphrodite speaking to me in dreams. It didn't go away.

Morning came quickly. I woke up and almost sprang up out of the bed in surprise. Annabeth was lying in my bed, holding me. Why in Hades was she in _my _bed? I could tell that my subconscious was enjoying it. _Snap out of it! She shouldn't be in your bed! Aphrodite is manipulating you!_ I told that to my subconscious. It didn't care.

I tentatively poked her awake. She seemed as surprised as I was. "Um…what am I doing on your bed?" she asked.

I smiled, not even aware of the movement. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh, I remember! I wanted to tell you something at night. I must have fallen asleep." She sounded somewhat truthful. Somewhat.

"And what would that be that you wanted to tell me so desperately?" I asked. "And how'd your arms get around me? I tried to sound disgusted, but it didn't come out that way. I hated my mouth right now.

She blushed. "It was…it was that…"

"Go on," I gestured.

"Ikindoflikeyoualotokay?" She stammered.

I grinned. I had heard her perfectly. She liked me. I just wanted to see her with that expression on her face again. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

Her expression hardened. "You heard me, Percy. Now if you tell Thalia, I will make sure that I squish you like a cockroach, cremate you, stick the ashes through a paper shredder and cast the shredder and its contents into the deepest pit of Tartarus, where you can share a room with Kronos." Ouch.

I suddenly lost all sanity that I had left.

Aphrodite's POV 

I was watching Olympus TV, the network on which we gods spied on mortals. Believe me, it has come in useful a great many times. Especially to me. But right now, I caught the most interesting clips I had seen in a few hundred years.

I cackled with laughter. _Ah, I love to interfere with "matters of love"_. I was currently watching a pair of kissing teenagers. But these weren't any teenagers. These were the daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon. Romeo and Juliet all over again.

My laughter had woken up some major Olympians. However, there was only one I was particularly worried about.

Athena came through the door, her eyes blazing. Like all her children, she hated to have her sleep disturbed. "Aphrodite was that you?" she asked sweetly. "I swore to annihilate whoever woke me up off the face of the earth."

Okay, now I was worried. But if I thought she was scary now, I wish I never would have got that TV set.

Athena's eyes fell on the TV. If her eyes were blazing before, now they were almost melting her eye sockets. She turned on me, growling. "You engineered this?"

What the heck did "engineered" mean? I asked her, but she only got angrier. "You set this up?"

"No," I answered.

"You did," she said accusingly. She was now walking toward me. She looked even more menacing than Ares did when he was angry.

Zeus' POV 

A scream split the night. I got out of my bed rubbing my eyes. What was that?

**I don't know if it's any good, but here it is. This idea popped into my head when I was bored. How'd I do? By the way, read my other story, It's About Time. I just posted the eighth chapter.**


End file.
